Everyday life in an Uzumaki Prison
by scarface101
Summary: Kraziness. Prison. Monster girls. That is now Naruto's life as he goes through a new and insane chapter of his life. Multi-xover Naruto x Massive harem. Warning: Extreme bashing and the insanity of Scarface101. (You have been fairly warned.)


**A/N: Consider this my own twisted version of both Everyday Life with Monster girls, Prison School, and Naruto. (Maniacal laughter.) I am fucking kraaaaaaaaaazaaaaaay. Just leave me lots of reviews please.**

 **Chapter one: What just happened?**

"Another school day." Muttered one Naruto Uzumaki as he made his way towards the Academy. A solemn look on his face since the teachers, fan-girls, and Sasuke were the very bane of his time at the Academy. He could almost swear that they were out to get him, except maybe Sasuke since he was so self-absorbed.

He made his way across the Academy ground… then turned his head upon noticing a strange structure. It was an ominous looking structure with iron bars on the windows. It looked like some type of a prison. "Umm. That wasn't there yesterday." The blonde muttered as he got the chills. He shrugged off the eerie feeling and made his way towards his classroom.

When he entered his classroom he noticed that there was a tense air about the room, everyone was staring ahead, some with nervous expressions others with openly perverted expressions. Curious about the odd looks, his gaze followed theirs and found what they were all staring at.

Sitting on the teacher's desk was a woman with grey hair in a bun, wearing a pair of glasses. The two most noticeable things about her, was a gigantic pair of breasts that threatened to be fully exposed by her brown uniform that must have been too small, and the horse whip in her hand.

She cracked the whip against the desk, gaining Naruto's attention, he stood up straight and tensed up. Gulping slightly at the domineering presence of this woman. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked while adjusting her glasses.

His voice stuck in his throat forcing him to nod. The grey haired woman nodded in turn, and got off the desk and then approached him, her heels clicking against the floor as she produced a letter from her large breasts. She tore the envelope open and then handed the letter inside over to the blonde.

Taking the letter, he began to read it over, his eyes threatened to pop out from his surprise at the letters contents which read "To Naruto Uzumaki. You have been chosen to head a brand new program. A certain Summons clan, consisting of Monsters has decided to make itself known to the general public. They are sending a group of students to learn amongst humans, and you have been chosen as their teacher.

Additionally, you might have noticed the prison structure outside the Academy. It is our fear that humans, might discriminate, bully, or otherwise harm the the students, and possibly the new exchange students might harm humans as well. Thus the Academy shall now henceforth be under the protection of the Academy Disciplinary Council. You are now the Warden of the Prison and shall keep order in the Academy while teaching these Monsters.

Your students shall arrive tomorrow morning, in the meantime you should familiarize yourself with the class roster, and your new subordinates who shall man and maintain the prison. Starting with Meiko, the woman who provided you this letter. She shall be your personal assistant and bodyguard from today on, so don't hesitate to call on her. Sincerely, Ms. Smith. Liason and representative of the Monster Summons embassy.

PS: Meiko is my niece, so please take good care of her. Thanks very much."

He slowly looked up at the grey haired woman and then yelled out "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU JUST DROPPED THE JOBS OF A TEACHER AND PRISON WARDEN ON ME WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION?! WHAT IS THIS? A MANGA OR CRAPPY FANFICTION?"

Meiko adjusted her glasses and replied "I apologize for the inconvenience Naruto-sama. But that's how it is."

He scratched his head furiously and asked "But why ME?" he asked with emphasis while pointing towards himself.

"I am not at liberty to say." She replied cooly while snapping the horse whip in her hand.

"WHAT KIND OF HALF-ASSED RESPONSE IS THAT?" he yelled in frustration at this weird exchange. From behind him, Iruka snatched the letter in his hand and began to read it over. A scowl formed on his face as the paper crumpled in his hand.

"Meiko-san, I must protest this! Naruto doesn't have any teaching experience, much less the experience to run a Prison, not to mention he still needs to attend classes for the Academy. To implement something so radical, requires the Hokage's approval. Finally, Naruto doesn't even have a Shinobi headband." The Chunin teacher spoke with a frown.

Meiko merely adjusted her glasses and pulled out some pieces of paper from between her cleavage "I shall be Naruto-sama's assistant in his classes, and his personal tutor, I have a teaching license for both Shinobi and Civilian based classes. Your Hokage has already given his approval and signature for this 'radical' program. And as for the headband…" she left her sentence hanging for a moment, then ripped the headband off of Iruka's head then tied it to Naruto's arm before continuing "Now he has one."

"You… you can't…. You can't do that." Spoke Iruka as he pointed at her in shock.

She merely snapped the whip in her hands and replied "I just did. Please come with me Naruto-sama, we must get your affairs in order for your new career." she took the blonde by the hand and guided him out of the classroom, the majority of the class thinking 'What just happened?'

A few minutes later, Naruto was brought to another classroom, however this one was empty and the seat arrangements were different. The seats and desks were all quite far apart as opposed to the normal Academy Classroom. "Why are the seats so far apart?" he asked in curiosity.

"Some of your students possess significantly larger bodies. The seating has been arranged to accommodate or this. Here is the student roster for your class." His new assistant answered him while handing over a folder marked 'students'.

He opened it and his eyes popped out at the pictures and species of his new students.

Kurumu Kurono: Succubus. (Additional Note: Be wary of hypnotic abilities.)

Mizore Shirayuki: Yuko Onna. (Additional note: Has stalking tendencies. Treat her kindly.)

Moka Akashiya: Vampire. (Additional note: Very prideful. Be wary of her kicks.)

Centorea 'Cerea' Shianus: Centaur. (Additional note: Self-proclaimed Knight.)

Rachnera Arachnera: Arachne. (Additional note: Be wary of her webs. Prone to ensnare and dominate her victims.)

Miia: Lamia. (Additional note: Very clingy. Needs affection.)

Papi: Harpy. (Additional Note: Bird brained. Handle with patience.)

Monet: Harpy/Yuki Onna Hybrid. (Additional note: Very devious. Handle with caution.)

Doppel: Doppleganger. (Additional note: Quite mischievous. Uses transforming abilities to pull pranks. Also, doesn't wear clothes.)

Meroune 'Mero' Lorelei: Mermaid. (Additional note: Requires wheelchair to move about on land.)

Tionishia: Ogre. (Additional note: Self-conscious about size.)

Polt: Wolf Kobold. (Additional note: Consult for PE activities.)

Leone: Unidentified Feline Kobold species. (Additional note: Occasionally goes into violent outbursts without warning. Keep alcoholic beverages around to calm her.)

Lala: Dullahan. (Additional note: Ignore what she says in regards to being 'Death incarnate'.)

"I… am… going… to die." Naruto muttered while looking over the list as Meiko brings him towards the prison facilities. The grey haired woman unlocked the front door and quipped "Nonsense. I won't let you." With that said she ushered him inside the prison facilities. It was cold and dark, and smelled a little musky. The iron barred cells had simple cots and a toilet and no windows.

Further along he noticed a classroom, where Prisoners could still attend classes, next to each seat was an iron ball with a chain attached to be attached to the Prisoners ankle. There was also a small cafeteria area on the side, and by the looks of things, the menu consisted of nothing but various kinds of beans to eat, and the only thing on the dessert menu was applesauce.

In another area was a rec room for the Prisoners to entertain themselves… but the only items available was a single board game, a single deck of playing cards, a rubber ball, and a Television, and the movies were all sucky B-movie slasher films, there was also a music collection but they are all from a 'Justin Beaver'. If he was reading the name right.

And finally they passed by a medical wing, a T&I room. Then the guards Barracks that looked almost Spartan in nature, with simple military bunks, on the side was a small area where the Staff could eat, and the menu was significantly more extensive.

"Wow. Five minutes of being here as the Warden and already this place gives me the creeps." Commented the blonde with a sweat-drop.

The grey haired woman snapped her trademark horse whip and replied to her charge "But of course Naruto-sama. Prison time, shouldn't be a pleasant vacation. This Prison was designed to make the inmates as miserable as possible." The blonde merely nodded, he had heard of hardened criminals returning to Prison simply because they got free room and board, three squares a day and so on.

He sighed as they entered the Warden's office, he found that it was surprisingly spacious… even bigger than his apartment. There was plush leather couches, a series of small televisions that showed security camera footage of every square inch of the Prison, additionally there was a wardrobe and a small weapons stand that held weapons like a Katana, Sais, tantos, and so on. Sitting in front of the window was a mahogany desk, the kanji for 'Punishment' on the front, in brass. And the chair for the desk was a comfortable looking leather seat.

"Forgive me, but I took the liberty of arranging some furniture ahead of time. You may decorate your office as you like. Additionally we have arranged for your living quarters here as well." She spoke while pointing at a door adjacent to the leather couches. She opened the door revealing an area just as large as the office, there was a leather couch sitting in front of an exceptionally large Television, a kitchen with the latest appliances and so on.

.

The blonde gaped at how luxurious his new quarters were, he would never have dreamed in living in such a swanky looking joint. His stupor was broken when a door opened revealing a woman in a blue maid dress, she also had dark skin, her lips had purple lipstick and she also had pale lavender hair. The woman seemed to be carrying some bedsheets, she curtsied to the blonde and spoke to him "Good morning to you Naruto-sama. I am Hannah Annafellows. I shall be your maid from this day forward."

The sound of glass shattering sounded in Naruto's mind. His psyche threatening to fracture. Some Domineering woman became his assistant/tutor, and made him a teacher for a Class of Monster girls and a School Prison Warden, he had an awesome new office and apartment, complete with a maid?

This was proving too much for him to digest. "Is the young master all right?" asked the maid as she noted the boy's shocked expression.

"Don't worry. This must be overwhelming for him. Just give him time to adjust Hannah-san." Spoke Meiko as she adjusted her glasses. The maid merely nodded and went into the bedroom to finish her duties of cleaning the place, since it had only recently been built.

The grey haired woman noticed that the blonde was now slumped in one of the couches. Meiko adjusted her glasses and pulled out another folder marked as 'Prison staff' and handed it to her charge. Naruto sighed and took the folder, and began reading over the names.

Ayame Ichiraku: Human. Prison cook. (Additional note: Has some history with Naruto Uzumaki.)

Hannah Annafellows: Demon. Warden's maid. (Additional note: Non-contracted demon. Must keep surveillance in case of ulterior motives.)

Erza Scarlett: Human Mage. Master at Arms. (Additional note: Loves Strawberry shortcake. Don't mess with her shortcake.)

Integra Hellsing: Vampire. Chief of staff. (Additional note: Consult with her for advice on running the Prison if need be.)

Seras Victoria: Vampire. Interior Nightly patrol. (Additional note: Former police officer. Very effective long range fighter.)

Suu: Slime. Janitorial duties. (Additional Note: Keep hydrated for maximum efficiency. Has several useful abilities.)

Anko Mitarashi: Human. Prison classroom Teacher and T&I expert. (Additional note: Has history with Naruto Uzumaki.)

Esdeath: Yuki Onna. Master interrogator and Torturer. (Additional note: Highly volatile and dangerous personality. Handle with extreme caution.)

Medusa Gorgon: Witch. Prison Nurse. (Additional note: Handle with extreme caution.)

Zombina: A zombie. (As the name might imply.) Cell block guard. (Additional note: Highly volatile temperament. Keep sewing kits around for her.)

Shigure Kosaka: Human. Spymaster. (Additional note: Consult for weapons training if you like.)

Kuroko Koumori: Unknown Species. Executioner. (Additional note: A Lesbian and womanizer.)

Yoruichi Shihoun: Shinigami. Warden's pet. (Additional note: Consult for martial arts training.)

A thick sweat-drop formed on his head. He had two familiar names here, plus some of these had some odd notes attached. "Umm. Why the hell does a SCHOOL Prison have an Executioner? Why are all the Staff members besides myself, female? And… I don't get it. A Pet?" he asked while looking the list over up and down.

Meiko merely adjusted her glasses and answered him "Don't take the title so literally. Kuroko-san shall be handling the inmates punishments in case they continue causing trouble. The reason why they are female, is because all the males we attempted to hire were either too useless or worse, perverted. And yes, a pet. That should be self-explanatory."

"That it should." Spoke a more masculine voice as a black cat with golden eyes appeared and jumped on Naruto's lap.

The blonde sweat-dropped and said the only intelligent thing that came to mind "A talking cat?"

The feline yawned and licked its chops replying "Yep. Though this form has limitations." Then in a puff of smoke, the cat transformed into a buxom dark skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes, her thick round ass sitting down on the blonde's lap as she spoke "I am Yoruichi. Your sexy little pet. My job is to sit on your lap, and ease your troubled mind… and body. You can stroke my slender legs. Caress my warm chocolaty body. You like Chocolate don't you? You can touch me anywhere you like." She sensually whispered to him, her tongue licking his cheek.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening right now. This woman was… doing and saying… things. He felt his consciousness slowly slipping as blood threatened to burst from his nostrils. "That is quite enough Yoruichi. Our Warden doesn't need to visit the medical wing on the first day."

The purple haired feline merely giggled and resumed her cat form which helped Naruto calm down a bit. Yoruichi however giggled and spoke "Shame. Naruto-sama certainly wasn't protesting. And I don't remember the last time I've been so forward before. Well, don't worry Naruto-sama, you're gonna get alllllll the chocolate you can stomach soon enough." With a flick of her tail she padded off someplace else.

"My god. What in the hell have I gotten into? Is this someone's twisted idea of haphazardly giving me a harem?" Naruto growled as he glared at the wall for no apparent reason.

"My apologies for Yoruichi's behavior. I should have warned you of her… habits. You may strike me for my negligence." Spoke Meiko as she bowed her head in apology.

"What? No. I don't want to do that!" the blonde yelped, surprised that Meiko wanted him to hit her.

"As Warden of the School Prison you must punish those who fail to follow the rules or perform their duties. If you will not hit me, then would you spank me?" she asked and got on all fours, presenting a thick ass formed by Meiko's daily squats.

He gulped hard for a moment, scarcely believing the situation he is in now. "If I spank you… will that satisfy you.?" He asked, his gaze locked onto her firm buttocks.

"Yes it would. You may begin at your leisure." Spoke the spectacled woman as she buried her face into the floor. With a gulp the blonde lightly smacked her ass, the thick round ass cheek jiggling slightly. "You call that spanking Warden-san? Do it harder! Punish me for my negligence!" she yelled, wanting him to take his job seriously.

"All right then Meiko-san." He spoke and brought his hand back, and smacked her ass.

She yelped a bit and shouted "Again Warden-san! Don't hold back!"

He growled a bit and began seriously spanking her, his frustration for today's wild events boiling over "DAMN YOU MEIKO! YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS! YOU AND YOUR AUNT SMITH, SHOVED THIS ON ME OUT OF THE BLUE WITHOUT ASKING!"

With each slap to her buttocks, they slowly became a healthy cherry red color, the Grey haired woman yelled out "That's it Naruto-sama! Dump all your frustration on me! I'm so sorry! I had my orders!"

"You like this don't you? You're not even resisting." He commented and delivered another slap to her ass. She said nothing this time, and merely moaned as her butt was stinging from the spanking. Suddenly the door connecting Naruto's office and living quarters opened, revealing a young woman with a stoic expression, behind her one Hinata Hyuuga saw the position the Warden and his assistant were in and she blushed.

The stoic woman merely saluted and spoke "Shigure Kosaka… reporting… for duty. A witness… would like to… report a crime."

Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop at both this Shigure woman not even blushing at the exchange between himself and Meiko, and her odd manner of speech. Meiko merely got up and dusted off her uniform and spoke "Thank you Shigure-san. Warden-sama was merely punishing me for neglecting my duties."

In the background a thought bubble formed from Hinata's head, consisting of Naruto's foot planted on Meiko's face as he whipped her with her own horse whip. "Forgive me Goshujin-sama!" screamed the image of Meiko inside Hinata's mind. The heiress blushed neon red at the image as she wondered if Naruto was into THAT kind of thing even at his current age.

"Well? Are you here to report a crime at School?" asked Meiko as she snapped her whip in her hand.

The heiress gulped and spoke in a quiet voice "Umm. Sasuke is… very very angry about what is going on with Naruto-kun. He is outside right now demanding Naruto-kun come out and explain himself."

Meiko adjusted her glasses and asked Shigure "Why haven't we been informed sooner?"

The Kunoichi merely answered while pointing at the Security camera TV's "External cameras… not set up. Others are… still getting everything ready."

"I should have known. This Prison was set up virtually overnight. Not surprising there are some kinks to work out. No matter. Warden-sama, it seems we might get our first prisoners today." The grey-haired woman spoke as she offered her hand to her charge. With a nod, the blonde took it and followed her outside with Hinata behind them.

Outside, Sasuke was standing in front of the prison with his signature scowl, behind him were his borderline rabid fangirls who were angry about how Naruto was given so much power within the span of a day. Power that should be Sasuke's, in their shallow minded beliefs.

"Hey Sasuke. Something you want?" commented Naruto as he, his new assistant, and Hinata emerged from the darkened halls of the Prison.

The Uchiha pointed at the blonde and spoke in his usual tone of arrogance "I demand to know why you're now a Warden AND teacher all at the same time? Hmph. I doubt you can even handle the pressure of both jobs. Perhaps you should just let me take over, I am Uchiha deserve it."

"First off Sasuke, I'm not giving you shit. Second, I don't understand how or why either. And Meiko here isn't telling me. Juggling two jobs might be hard, but hey, my workplaces are both within walking distance so that should help. Now why don't you clear off and head back to class and we can forget about this?" the blonde spoke while crossing his arms. For the first time in a very long time… Naruto was tired of taking shit. He wouldn't take this lying down.

"You heard Naruto-sama. Go away and we'll overlook this unruly behavior. Skipping class is a four day offense after all. The Prison might be a bit cramped with all of you… but I'm sure we can cram you into the cells if need be." Spoke the Blonde's assistant as she snapped the whip in her hand.

.

The Fangirls quickly withered under the spectacled woman's gaze and slowly backed off, Sasuke however had no such self-preservation instincts and foolishly stood his ground. From out behind the crowd of Fangirls, both Mizuki and Iruka emerged.

The former visibly frowned and spoke "You shouldn't speak that way to Sasuke-sama. He is the last Uchiha in Konoha! He deserves respect!"

"Respect is earned. Never given. And I don't care. A rule breaker is a rule breaker. Hence why I am putting all three of you under arrest." Spoke Meiko as she produced a trio of handcuffs.

"Arrest? On what charges?" demanded Iruka as he saw Naruto gain a mischievous grin, evident that the blonde was liking how this turn of events was going.

"Negligence by way of allowing students out during study hours and not breaking up this gathering. Disturbing the peace. Student favoritism. Attempted extortion of the Warden. Rigged tests and graduation exams. Negligence of aiding a failing student. Unfair sparring match-ups. In sum total, Iruka and Mizuki, you shall spend Ten years in Prison. Sasuke shall spend two months." She listed off then explained their punishments with a certain gleam in her eye.

"You made most of that up!" yelled Iruka while pointing an accusatory finger at Naruto's assistant. The grey haired woman merely blew a whistle, causing Shigure to appear with a massive stack of paperwork, folders, envelopes and more.

"We have sufficient evidence to support our case. We made sure to check all records to the most minute details. The only reason we hadn't arrested you sooner, is because we wanted to introduce Naruto-sama to his new duties." She spoke while adjusting her glasses again. Her whip snapping in her hands. With that done, she let out a thunderous kick, her calf striking Mizuki in the ribs sending him flying away.

She grabbed Iruka by his collar and suplexed him into the ground. She got up and dusted herself off, noting that Sasuke was attempting to run away, she dashed off after him and kicked at his backside, resulting in her stiletto heel puncturing his ass. The Uchiha screamed in a manner similar to that of a certain pink haired fangirl.

Minutes later, the three were dragged into the Prison. Hinata was exempted from skipping class since she reported the disturbance. Word was sent to the Hokage to send replacement teachers to take both Mizuki and Iruka's place in the Academy.

Inside the Prison, the three new inmates found themselves wearing neon orange jumpsuits which were extremely easy to see in the dark. Standing in front of them was a certain red haired woman in a suit of armor. She cleared her throat and spoke "All right you underdeveloped pieces of fecal matter. Let me make this simple, you do what we say, when we say it. You serve your time quietly and you'll get out soon enough. Good behavior MIGHT help shave some time off too. As for escape attempts, you get three strikes. First strike, your sentence will be doubled. Second strike, certain privileges will be revoked and never be given back. Third strike, you shall be sentenced to an 'Execution'."

When she said 'Execution' she pointed at a woman with long black hair, dark circles under her eyes, and her unusually long tongue was licking at her knife. "Names Kuroko. The Prison Executioner. Do try to escape boys. Really. Do try. Give me something to do." The Executioner spoke with a sadistic grin, while her head tilts to an odd angle.

The three new inmates all gulped, there was something… strange about that woman. But they couldn't tell what.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his office speaking with his assistant while Hannah was taking his measurements. "So my class shall arrive tomorrow?" the blonde asked while his arms were raised in the air.

"That is correct Warden-sama. With your permission, I would like these pigs we have in lockup be forced to do hard labor during the weekdays." Spoke Meiko as she snapped her whip in her hands.

"Granted. Not like they have anything better to do. But keep a close eye on them. I don't want them trying anything. And tell Shigure-san, to keep an eye on the Fangirls, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried something." The blonde answered as he sighed when Hannah allowed him to lower his arms. She then produced two pictures. One of a mannequin dressed in a military style, while the mannequin in the second picture was dressed in more dapper business suit style.

The Jinchuuriki hmmed for a moment then pointed at the business suit style since he wanted to look more professional. "Anything else I need to know? Like about my students species or needs?" he asked in an attempt to prepare himself.

"I shall prepare a catalog for the various species of your students and current staff so you may better understand your needs. Additionally, I am to inform you that your personal expenses such as food, groceries, eating out, and others are now all exempt. Your benefactor shall cover your expenses. And if you require anything for improving the School or Prison security, then you have a blank check." Meiko spoke while adjusting her glasses, the light reflecting off of them for a moment.

"My… benefactor? Who's that?" he asked, for the most part ignoring the rest of what she said

"I… am not at liberty to say. My apologies." She replied while turning her head away. Naruto sighed and merely accepted that since it was obvious she wouldn't tell him.

A light bulb clicked over his head as he noted the dried blood on her stiletto heel and asked "Did the Inmates get medical attention?"

"Why bother? It was only a flesh wound." Replied the assistant as she adjusted her glasses.

 **In the Prison block.**

"HEY! WHERE'S THE NURSE? MY ASS WON'T STOP BLEEDING!" screamed Sasuke as blood pooled in the seat of his pants. Further along in the cell block, one Zombina yawned while leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah whatever. Meiko-san said it was a flesh wound. So quit your whining." The Zombie guard muttered off handedly and scratched her ass.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT FOUR EYED PIG SAID! MY ASS HAS A HOLE IN IT AND BLOOD WON'T STOP COMING OUT." The Uchiha yelled as his pants made a squish sound every time he moved.

"Big whoop. Look on the bright side Uke-chan. Least you now have a second hole so you can be DPed. You guys are gonna spend a lot of time in here. And a whooooole lot of ass is gonna be walking up and down these halls. And you won't get to touch it. So you're gonna have to dump your loads SOMEWHERR." Zombina taunted them harshly while picking her nose

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I'M NOT INTO THAT KIND OF THING!" screamed Iruka as he shook the bars to his cell, making a rattling sound. He believed that his incarceration was unfair and that both Naruto and that damn Meiko woman should be behind these bars.

"Whatever bitches. Cuz you aren't escaping." The guard spoke in an uncaring tone. Though deep down… she genuinely wonder how long it would take for these guys to snap and take their lust out on each other. If they were truly desperate enough… it would only be a matter of time.

The three inmates glanced at each other, then gave a silent nod. They all knew… they had to escape this hell and inform the Hokage about all of this.

 **In the Hokage's office.**

"I have to say Ms. Smith… I am uncomfortable putting Naruto in a position of so much power. In one quick and decisive move, you placed him in a position that may very well grant him limitless power in the Academy system." Commented the Hokage as he went through his paperwork.

A woman with black hair adjusted her sunglasses and sipped from a cup of coffee then explained "My employer was adamant about this arrangement. The Prison. The new class for the Monster summons. Naruto's new positions. All were required. No compromises. Hehe, and gotta say, many of those Academy teachers are so crooked they could swallow a nail and spit out corkscrews."

The Hokage rubbed his temples since this Smith woman had strong-armed him into agreeing to these terms. He sighed and then muttered "While I don't understand any of this… another thing I am concerned with is that Naruto is surrounded by some of the most devious, violent, and dare I say, psychotic people I have seen in decades. Do you REALLY think the boy can handle these people?"

Smith merely took a sip of her coffee and replied "My employer said 'Trust Naruto Uzumaki to make his own way.' Didn't say much else. And I don't intend to argue." The Hokage wiped the building sweat from his forehead as he looked over copies, of the new Student and Prison staff rosters, and he knew that this was an invitation for disaster.

 **The next day.**

"Naruto-sama. Please wake up." Spoke the voice of the Demon maid. The blonde boy stirred in his bed, and slowly stirred awake. He felt his arm trapped in something soft and warm. When he looked down, it was Yoruichi.

The feline Shinigami was already awake and giggled "Morning Naruto-kun? Sleep well? You looked so lonely in this big bed by yourself, so I decided as your sexy pet, I'd keep you… company."

Unlike last time, he was better prepared for the purple haired woman's antics and replied to her "This gonna be a regular thing?"

She rubbed small circles into his chest with her finger and replied "Yes it will. Imagine waking up to a hot dark skinned babe every morning." She gave him a wink and sultry smile. Hannah came back into the room with a serving tray, and placed it over his lap.

"Wow. A woman at my side, and breakfast in bed? You people are spoiling me." He spoke with an innocent smile. The two ladies glanced at each other as they noted he used the word 'People.' Meaning that he viewed them as they were, and not by their species.

'What an… interesting human.' Thought Hannah as she placed a saucer on the floor and filled it with milk. Yoruichi then leapt down from the bed and got on all floors to lap up the milk. "Wow. Are you doing that out of choice to act the part, or do you normally do that?" Naruto asked as he devoured his breakfast.

The purple haired woman merely winked at him and licked a droplet of milk from her lips as she answered him "I'll leave that to your interpretation."

He shook his head and finished his breakfast prompting Hannah to take the tray away, then return with a black suit business suit with pinstripes. After a few moments, Hannah began dressing Naruto in his new business suit despite his protests of being able to do it himself. Once he was dressed he found Meiko waiting for him in his new office. Her heels clicked on the floor as she saluted him and spoke in a tone a soldier addressing his commanding officer would use "Good morning Warden-sama. Are you ready for your first day?"

The blonde scratched his cheek and responded "About as ready as you'd expect for a first day. Let's get goingn I don't want to be late for my own class." The buxom greu haired woman nodded as they walked towards the Cell block for morning roll call.

On the catwalks, the guards all saluted him and shouted "GOOD MORNING WARDEN-SAMA!" Naruto chuckled, blushing a bit since he has never gotten so much respect, though he could tell a few of them were giving him odd looks. Possibly because they were sizing him up.

Meiko leaned forward and whispered to him "Don't worry. I shall be there any time you need me. Now, please announce for Morning Roll Call."

The blonde nodded and shouted out "MORNING ROLL CALL!" the guards nodded and pulled a switch to unlock the cells. Both Iruka and Mizuki emerged from their respective cells, one Esdeath announced their presence. Sasuke however hadn't emerged from his cell. The blue haired woman sighed and yelled "Sasuke Uchiha! You're putting us behind! You better be sick or dead in there I shit you not!"

No answer came making her roll her eyes and walk towards, the Uchiha's cell. She frowned when she found he was still asleep in bed. She pulled out a baton and snapped it out with a flick of her wrist. She tapped the bars with the baton and spoke in a sickly sweet voice "Wakey wakey. Did the little brat have a nice sleep?"

Sasuke turned in his cot and muttered sleepily at her "Go away you bimbo bitch. I'm not ready to get up." Esdeath's eyebrow twitched harshly as a tic-mark formed on her head. No one called her names and got away with it.

"Okay then. I'LL DRAG YOU OUT THEN!" she yelled and hit him in the ribs with her baton, he yelled out in pain several screams were heard as more blows sounded from inside the cell, finally Esdeath dragged a bloodied and bruised Sasuke out, then cracked him on the skull again for extra measure, leaving the Uchiha bleeding and whimpering on the floor.

It was then one Integra Hellsing came forward with a cigar in hand and announced "Let me make this clear for you inmates: You sleep, when we say you sleep. You eat, when we say you eat. You shit, when we say you shit. Your lives aren't yours. They're ours. In here, our word is law. Do as we say and serve your time quietly, and we won't need to rearrange your bone structure. Got it? Good. You inmates can start by cleaning up the blood."

Both Iruka and Mizuki swallowed hard, and then a pair of buckets, rags, toothbrushes and cleaning solution was tossed at their feet. They looked up and saw one Seras grin and point towards the Uchiha's cell. They both groaned and proceeded to clean it up. As they approached the cell, a strange blob like creature was dragging itself on the floor making a 'Gubu gubu' sound.

The blob shuffled around on the floor and seemingly absorbed some dirt that was brought in from the outside then continued on its way, picking up more dirt. When it was finished it formed into a humanoid girl with a gelatinous blue form, and green almost antenna like hair.

"OI! WHY CAN'T THAT WEIRD THING CLEAN UP THE BLOOD?" shouted Mizuki as he pointed towards the slime girl.

In response Seras clocked the Chunin on the head with her bare fist and spoke "Suu is not a 'weird thing'. She's a slime and our janitor. As for why, its because human blood makes her sick, AND WE TOLD YOU TO YOU USELESS ASSHOLES! NOW GET SCRUBBING!" she screamed as she kicked the two Chunin inside the cell.

For some reason, Naruto found himself amused by the spectacle as he walked by. His former teachers tried pleading for his help but the new Warden chose to ignore their cries for help as the Vampire guard forced them to work on the cleaning.

Minutes later, Naruto and Meiko arrived at the new classroom. They entered inside, then one of the students shouted "STAND!" prompting the students to stand at attention as their new Sensei entered, and then they all bowed. Naruto cleared his throat and spoke to his Class "You may be seated."

With that said, they all took their seats, many of them giving Naruto curious looks since someone so young was teaching them. But somehow… they felt that he was an interesting guy. The Jinchuuriki smiled and spoke to the class "Hello. Thank you all for coming. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and that's Meiko my assistant. We'll be teaching you from today onward. We'll begin our lessons with a history lecture on the Bloody Clan Wars…"

As he continued to speak, he noticed that they were hanging onto his every word. Though, in some of cases they were trying to at least. For some reason, Naruto found this experience… liberating. For so long people had looked down on him, and kicked him around both in and out of a Classroom setting, he'd been teased, bullied, and had to suffer through rigged tests, spars and exams. Now… he had power over the Academy.

He decided that he would put his goal of being Hokage on the backburner, now he would focus on cleaning up the Academy and make it a better place for the students to learn and grow.

 **End chapter one.**

 **Next probable update: Dark of the Night.**


End file.
